Akihiko Umari
Akihiko Umari (ウマリ アキヒコ, Umari Akihiko) is a young ghoul that is currently affiliated with Aogiri Tree. He is known to the CCG as Leatherface (レザーフェイス, Rezāfeisu). Appearance Akihiko is a young man with wide shoulders that transition into a slender, fit figure. His face is slender despite his sharp jawline, and he does not sport any facial hair. His hair is a dark brown, wavy, and extends down to just above his chin. He occasionally ties it up into a bun or short ponytail in order to keep it out his face. His eyes are thin, sly, and amber/brown in color. His first mask was homemade and consisted of a brown leather face-plate that extended from under his chin up to just over his nose. He also wore black welder's goggles with the face-plate. His new mask is a full-face leather mask, with a plate 'bolted' across the mouth. The mask covers only his face, and neck, leaving his hair to flow freely. Overall, it gives the appearance of an asylum patient and is the source of inspiration behind his alias. Personality Very rash and emotionally driven. Aki is known for taking even the slightest of insults rather personally, even if he might not always let it show initially. Known for not being afraid to speak his mind, especially in a incredibly arrogant manner. Tends to be slow to trust others. Radiates a confident aura, even in situations where it shouldn't be warranted. History The details of Akihiko's past are rarely shared with others, but a lot can be inferred from his current life and interactions. He has disclosed that he joined Aogiri to get revenge on the CCG for the death of his father. The exact details of this event are currently unknown, though it has been hinted to be relatively recent. During an emotionally charged encounter with the ghoul investigator Kenji Hamada in the 24th ward, Akihiko revealed that his father was not a violent ghoul, and his discovery was likely the result of chance rather than a direct investigation. However, the exact circumstances of his death are still obscured. Up until the start of the current school year, he lived with his mother and his father's brother in their 9th ward apartment. His home life was known to be rocky. He constantly argued with his drunkard uncle, always came home late, and his grades were mostly mediocre. Once he joined Aogiri, these issues were only exasberated. To avoid dealing with his uncle and mother's constant nagging, he began spending more time at Aogiri safehouses, mostly isolated from other members. However, with increased social interaction around a couple of the ghouls in Aogiri, namely Ice and Minato, he a new drive to succeed. This led to him opting to put forth much more effort into his personal life outside of Aogiri. Presently, he resides in the Kamii campus dorms in the 20th ward, which is "paid" for by his status as a Supplemental Instructor for Dr. Zahir Malik. He has begun making a larger effort in school, though he still avoids any social interaction on campus. Powers and Abilities High strength: '''Strength of a ghoul. '''Combat: : Strengths: Above average endurance and stamina, the result of his intense training with Minato. Hand-to-hand combat experienced. Above average regeneration as his body adapts to his frequent combat encounters. : Weaknesses: Unknown Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: Scaly, rounded appendage with a bright blue center and vibrant green stripes lining the sides with the occasional orange speckle thrown in. Starts rather thick, but tapers off into a sharp, thin point not unlike a reptile's. Strengths: Rends flesh quite nicely when spiked, pierces and bludgeons well enough when smoothed. Weaknesses: Unknown Mechanics: No longer specialized in a single direction, the scales can now be raised or lowered at will, either smoothing or spiking the surface (spikes are 4" in length.) Detachable...? Threads Relationships Quotes *"You can’t be an investigator without first being a murderer!” - Announced in a fit of rage to Kenji Hamada *''"Entering a battlefield without the will to take a life isn't courage; it's cowardice.....To hesitate is to betray." - Spoken to Kayami Mizushina *“Minato, how often do you shed?” ''- ??? Gallery Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Bikakus